


Firsts, of All the Best Kind

by donutsweeper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Celebrations, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: It was New Year's, they finally had their own place, and Bucky decided it would be the perfect time for a party.





	Firsts, of All the Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).

It took a few months, and a bunch of odd jobs, to save up enough money to get a place together. It was a rear tenement, true, and only three rooms, but the coal stove was new, the icebox didn't leak and most importantly, it was _theirs._

And, being theirs, it meant they could have a party on New Year's.

Steve thought it was ridiculous, that other than being the last day of 1936 there really wasn't anything special about December 31st, but Bucky didn't care; he wanted to celebrate and going all the way to Times Square was stupid when they had a perfectly good place to do it right here. Besides, for this kind of celebration it wasn't like it took a lot of planning or anything either. He figured all they'd need to do was get a few bottles and buy a couple of snacks, then they could invite some friends and they'd be good to go. Or… that was the plan.

In the end things got a little out of hand, with who knew how many people crammed into their little place all yelling, singing, and stomping their feet and generally making as much noise as possible as the countdown blared over the radio.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" they all shouted together and in the chaos, among the pandemonium and cheers, Bucky turned to Steve and pulled him close.

"Happy New Year, Steve!"

"Happy New Year, Buck," Steve replied as he reached up and ran his fingers through Bucky's hair, cupping the back of his head and tugged him down into a deep kiss.

Their first kiss in their first place on the first of the new year. 

Okay, maybe things hadn't gone quite according to plan, but he wasn't complaining. Not complaining at all.


End file.
